Censored
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: After a fateful meeting in the park, thirteen year old Lovino has been going to the same place for several days to see the boy who never judged or was afraid of him. After growing up in a place where his freedom of speech was taken away, Lovino is ready to talk to somebody. Spamano.


**Hey, guys! Well, I have written this oneshot over about two times, but now I think I have good results! :D**

**Just to get this out of the way, the title is called Censored because not only is this a Spamano oneshot, but it also has underlying criticism and views of what FF is currently doing. I have the freedom of speech, and I think a story is the best way I can get my point across.**

**If you don't know, FF is going to start enforcing the rules they didn't care about ten years ago. And that means they'll clear the site of lemons, extreme violence, songfics, and more. Also, an author who follows all the rules herself even informed me that they're having an Anti Yaoi/Yuri issue! And let's be honest, that is going to destroy the Hetalia archive.**

**For all of you who are radical people who report stories like it's a job, then one, I suggest you don't read the fic since I'm not breaking any rules, and two, I suggest you don't read any more of my author's note. **

**I feel that if FF cared about the rules at all, then they would have been enforced. Most of the rules that are being enforced now I didn't even know existed when I got an account. **

**I'm warning you now; the minute I get a review preaching to me about the rules, it will get taken down and you will probably get a not so friendly PM from me. And if you preach to me as a Guest reviewer, it won't even be read past the first line. I will go to the fancy and amazing Moderate Reviews tab and erase them with a click of the mouse.**

**So, I hope that you guys enjoy this fic despite the criticism within. See you at the bottom~! :3**

* * *

_**Title: **__Censored_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Spamano_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. If I did, then Spamano, GerIta, and GiriPan would be canon~!_

_**Summary: **__After a fateful meeting in the park, thirteen year old Lovino has been going to the same place for several days to see the boy who never judged or was afraid of him. After growing up in a place where your freedom of speech was taken away, Lovino is ready to talk to somebody. Spamano._

* * *

_You are a disgrace to Italy! And you are a disgrace to our family!_

Those two sentences haunted thirteen year old Lovino Vargas as he ran through the Italian streets. He had no planned destination, he just knew that he had to get away from his house as soon as possible.

_Dammit, why must it always be this way?_ Lovino asked himself. _Why can't those bastard parents of mine see me for who I am and not what I should be? I'm not sure if they even deserve to be called parents!_

Out of breath, the Italian boy stopped running. He bent over with his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Stupid Feliciano..." Lovino muttered, his anger now towards his innocent little brother. "He's the angel of the family, and I'm the demon."

He stood up straight and took in his surroundings. He found himself at the local park. Since it was evening time, there weren't many people there. There were some children sliding down slides with their parents smiling at them.

_I remember when we used to be like that._ Lovino thought wistfully. _What happened? Why did they have to change?_

Lovino passed the slides and headed to the swing set. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a boy sitting on one, swinging back and forth slowly. His curly brown hair covered his face, so Lovino couldn't get a good look at the boy. He looked slightly older than he did.

Lovino tentatively edge toward the swings and sat down in the one farthest from the boy. Even though he didn't want him to see him, Lovino squinted to try and get a better look, but to no avail. With a small sigh, Lovino began to swing himself back and forth.

"Hola, amigo! ¿Te puedo ayudar?"

Lovino jumped, almost falling off the swing.

"W-What the hell?" Lovino shouted, seeing that the culprit was the boy. "You don't just scare people like that, you bastard! And this is _Italia_, so either you speak Italian or English!"

"I'm sorry." The Spanish speaking boy replied. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just noticed that you were staring at me for a while, so I thought you were just trying to get my attention."

Lovino's face flared a deep red. "Y-You knew I was here the whole time?"

The green-eyed boy laughed. "Just because I'm _español _in a new country doesn't mean I'm gullible."

Lovino crossed his arms and looked away. "So Mr. Española, who the hell are you and what are you doing in Italy?"

"It's nice to meet you, too." The Spaniard smiled. "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I came here to escape my family."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "You ran away? Why?"

There was a sadness that filled his eyes, but it went away as quickly as it appeared.

"Nothing important." He replied cheerfully. "I just didn't feel part of the family anymore."

"Wait... how old are you?" Lovino asked.

"I'm fifteen." Antonio replied.

"What?" The Italian cried. "How the hell did you pay for your trip here?"

"I got a job." Antonio replied simply. "I was a tomato picker for two years, and I've grown to love that fruit."

Lovino's eyes brightened. "You like tomatoes? So do I!"

Antonio's smile widened. "What a coincidence! So, tell me, who are you? How old are you?"

Lovino's eyes narrowed slightly, still not really trusting the Spaniard. The Spaniard had to have heard of him by now. He could be like the other kids in this city and bully him because he's different.

Despite the assumptions, Lovino told him anyway.

"I'm Lovino Vargas. I'm thirteen."

"Oh, you're around my age." Antonio said cheerfully. "Lovino... that name is so cute~!"

Lovino's cheeks flared up again. "D-Don't say such creepy stuff like that you tomato bastard!"

"Are you a tomato bastard too?" Antonio asked curiously, not aware that it was insult. "You like tomatoes..."

"I AM NOT!" Lovino shouted.

Lovino hopped off the swing and stormed off.

"Hey, wait!" Antonio called after him. "You're the first friend I've made here... will come back here tomorrow?"

_I'm not your friend you bastard._ Lovino thought to himself. However, he didn't accept nor reject Antonio's question.

Antonio smiled to himself as he watched the boy storm off. _He's so cute~!_

* * *

The next evening, Antonio was at the park again by himself, swinging on the same swing. He waited for his new friend to show up. And at six o'clock sharp, Lovino was edging towards the swing set the same way he did yesterday.

"Hola, Lovino!" Antonio greeted happily.

Lovino froze in his tracks, his face that tomato red color again. "What do you want?"

"I was just saying hi, Lovi. Here, come sit next to me."

"Who said you could call me a stupid nickname like Lovi?" The Italian replied stubbornly.

Lovino accepted Antonio's invitation to sit in the swing right next to him.

"I did." Antonio told him. "I think it's cute, just like your face when you're blushing. It's red, like a tomato."

"It is not!"

Antonio laughed as Lovino blushed harder. "I'm just teasing, Lovi~"

Lovino crossed his arms and looked elsewhere.

"So Lovi... when you approached me yesterday, you were crying. Why?" Antonio asked seriously.

"I wasn't crying!" Lovino interjected. "I just had some cinnamon in my eye from dinner!"

Antonio smiled softly. "Are you in the same situation I'm in?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?" Lovino huffed.

"You don't fit in with your family?"

Lovino looked away again. "So what if I don't? It's not your problem."

"I know that." Antonio sighed. "But I figured I could help you. I can start by telling you why I ran away."

Lovino turned around, giving Antonio his undivided attention.

"I came out to my parents." The Spaniard began. "I realized that I am attracted to men, and... they didn't accept it."

Lovino's face remained nonchalant, but on the inside, he felt bad for the boy.

"So I left in search for a place where I would feel accepted." Antonio continued. "It turned out that my Belgian friend Emma is vacationing here in Italy with her big brother Abel, a Netherlander. He's not so nice to me since he thinks I'm hitting on his sister. The irony, right? In fact, I have to tell you this funny story..."

_**Flashback**_

"_No, stop!" Emma cried. "Don't do that! It's not right!"_

_Abel was walking down the hallway to his room when he heard Emma's cry._

"_Well, too bad!" Antonio grinned. "I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not."_

"_But I don't want you to! Stop it!" Emma pleaded._

"_It's a bit too late for that!" Antonio replied._

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_Abel smashed Emma's bedroom door open in a fit of rage. "What the hell are you doing to my little sister, you asshole?"_

_To Abel's surprise, Emma and Antonio were sitting at her small table fully clothed with a checkerboard in front of them._

"_What's the matter, big brother?" Emma asked innocently._

"_What... what's going on?" Abel asked, glaring at Antonio._

"_Oh, we're playing checkers!" Emma replied sweetly. "He was about to win, so I pleaded with him not to continue! But he did, anyway."_

"_You're just being a sore loser." Antonio smirked._

_Abel was absolutely furious now, not because he thought Antonio was guilty, but because he was unintentionally tricked._

_**End of Flashback**_

Antonio was laughing at this point. "So then, he made a crazy rule that I'm not allowed to be in her room anymore. Crazy, right?"

Lovino was not amused. "You probably deserved that, you bastard."

Antonio's smile left his face. "Well, if you say so. He'll probably forget once we go to Belgium."

"Wait, "back to Belgium"? Does that mean... you aren't staying here long?" Lovino asked.

Antonio nodded sadly. "Yeah. Remember, I told you Emma and Abel were vacationing here. In fact, I'll be leaving for Belgium next week."

Lovino felt all of his hopes of friendship crumble.

_So much for a friend..._ He thought sadly.

Lovino stood up to go home.

"Don't go, Lovino." Antonio begged. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm _not_ upset!" Lovino shouted, glaring at the Spaniard.

"Then why are you leaving?"

Lovino didn't have a good answer, so he sat back down on the swing, his brow furrowed.

"So tell me about your troubles." Antonio told the Italian.

_Should I tell him? _Lovino asked himself, still insecure. _Well, he's leaving next week anyway, so it won't hurt, right?_

"Fine you damn bastard, so listen up." Lovino muttered.

Antonio changed his position on his swing so he was looking at Lovino square in the face.

"Don't get so close to me." Lovino snapped, pushing Antonio's swing away.

"Sorry." Antonio said, his face looking even cheerless.

Lovino felt his heart wrench in response. "Whatever, stay where you are."

Antonio exploded into smiles. "Yay~! Now tell me!"

Lovino sighed as he began his story.

"My house is like a dictatorship. Years before, we were a happy family. It was me, my little brother Feliciano, my mom, and my dad, and my grandpa, Romulus. He was the only one who saw me for who I was. When he died not too long ago, my parents turned into tyrants. I'm not allowed to say certain things, and I'm not allowed to stand up to them. We argue constantly, because I wasn't going to take that shit from them! I would've had better luck if that stupid Feliciano wasn't a wussy goody-two-shoes! My parents love him, and they don't love me at all. They even said I was a disgrace to the family and a disgrace to Italy. What the hell..."

Tears gathered in the edges of Lovino's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"What's worse, my parents talk about me to others, and even spreading lies. And so at school, no one likes me, and some even bully me. They judge me and make fun of me. Sometimes they try to fight me, but I always scare them off with my anger. I have no friends, and I have no family..."

Antonio felt tears prick his eyes as well. "Lovi... you have me."

Lovino's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, bastard?"

Antonio smiled. "You are my friend, si? And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't support you? For the next week, I'll be here every day. If you want to talk, then come. If you're tired of seeing my face, then you don't have to."

Lovino stood up, his fists clenched. "I got to go."

With that, Lovino walked away. A few seconds into his walk, he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Lovino asked, seeing it was Antonio.

Without a reply, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino win a hug. Lovino's face heated up at the close contact.

"What... what... what are you doing, _bastardo_?" Lovino asked the Spaniard.

"I don't know." Antonio replied, his face in the crook of Lovino's neck. "Something just tells me you needed a hug before you go home."

Lovino just stood there, his mouth slightly agape. His heart started beating relentlessly against his chest

_This bastard... why is he so..._ Lovino couldn't even think of a word to describe them.

Antonio released the shorter boy with a smile. "Sweet dreams, Lovi."

Antonio turned and walked in the other direction for his temporary home. Lovino stared after him until he was out of sight.

"That damn fool..." He muttered.

Lovino trudged home, a bit excited to see the Spaniard again the next afternoon.

* * *

Antonio swung happily on the same swing. It had been a week, and the two boys have gotten closer in that time. This was Antonio's last day in Italy before going with Emma and Abel to Belgium, but he was already prepared to say goodbye. Ironically, this was also Romano's 14th birthday, so with the help of Emma, he baked the Italian a chocolate cupcake decorated with red and green icing so it would look like a tomato.

_Lovi's going to be so surprised. _Antonio squealed to himself._ He has no idea that when he dropped his middle ID the other day that I saw his birthday~! This is also the day that I will possibly..._ Antonio trailed off.

During the duration of the week, Antonio had been slowly but surely falling in love with the Italian boy. However, he had no idea how Lovino felt about him.

_Well, I'm leaving today anyway, so if he rejects my feelings, then I guess it won't do much harm._ Antonio assured himself.

At that moment, he saw Lovino's familiar shadow as he walked towards the park. However, something was wrong.

_Is he... limping?_ Antonio asked himself.

As Lovino walked closer, Antonio concluded that he was limping. When his facial features came into view, he saw that he had a black eye.

"Lovino!" Antonio cried, jumping up from his swing. He put Lovino's cupcake down and ran over to him.

Antonio cupped the Italian's face in his hands and examined it. "Who did this to you?"

The whole walk over to the park, Lovino had tried his best to keep his tears in. However, after being touched so gingerly by the Spaniard and seeing his concern, the salty liquid spilled over.

"Who did this?" Antonio repeated.

"My... my father." Lovino choked out.

Antonio hugged the boy, feeling his tears on his neck. Lovino sobbed once before doing his best to choke down the rest.

"Why? Why did he do this to you?" Antonio asked, his anger raising. No one hurts his Lovi and gets away with it!

"He caught me sneaking out of the house yesterday." Lovi explained, hiccupping. "When I came back, he yelled at me, and I yelled at him. He punched me in the face, and locked me in my room. I've been trying all day to find a way out, and finally, I broke my window and escaped. I can't do this anymore, so I came to say goodbye before I leave."

Antonio released Lovino, shocked. "Leave? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the river." Lovino replied. "And I'm going to die peacefully in the water."

"You're doing no such thing!" Antonio shouted.

Lovino winced at Antonio's voice. "You can't stop me, you bastard. You're leaving today, and I'm not going back home."

"I would go to hell and back if it means keeping you alive." Antonio snapped. "I'll take you with me to Belgium if I have to. But the last thing you'll ever be doing on my watch is committing suicide!"

Lovino gasped. Is he serious?

Antonio's expression softened. "Lovino... come with me. You'll only get even more hurt here. You'll never get any injury as long as you're with me."

Lovino clenched his fists. "...okay."

Antonio's eyes brightened as he hugged his Lovi again.

"There's just one thing I have to do first." Lovino told the Spaniard.

Antonio looked at the Italian curiously. "What is it?"

Lovino wiped his tears away. "I'm going to be stupid like you."

Antonio was confused. "What?"

"You were stupid enough to stand up to your parents." Lovino explained. "If you can be that dumb, then so can I! I'm tired of being censored because of who I am, and I want them to know that!"

"Then I'm coming with you." Antonio said with determination. "I'm not letting you get hurt again."

The two headed for Lovino's house, ready to solve this conflict once and for all.

* * *

The Vargas family was shocked, to say the least, to see their angry son bust the front door open with another boy behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" Lovino shouted. "I'm home, you bastards!"

Mr. Vargas snarled at the boy. "How did you get out of your room, you no good runt?"

"It's called breaking the window, jerk!" Lovino replied nastily.

"Lovino! Who do you think you are talking to your father in that manner?" Mrs. Vargas asked sternly.

"Both of you shut the hell up! I'm putting my foot down!" Lovino snapped. For emphasis, he actually stomped his foot on the ground. "I'm sick and tired of your dictatorship over me! I'm tired of you two putting me down and making me feel less than what I am! A human being!"

"Well what kind of "human being" swears like a sailor and rebels?" Mr. Vargas challenged.

"A very damn good one." Lovino replied. "I'm more human than any of you!"

As Lovino was confronting his parents, twelve year old Feliciano crept out of his room and peeked his head around the corner to see his big brother.

"Lovino..." He whispered.

"You wanna know something else?" Lovino asked, smirking. "I'm in love with a guy, and I'm proud of it!"

His parents gasped and Antonio's eyes widened. Just yesterday he seemed distant. He couldn't be talking about...

"And his name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Antonio would have passed out in happiness if he wasn't so worried about Lovino's safety.

"Really?" Antonio squealed.

"No! You're lying!" Mr. Vargas shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Lovino snapped.

Lovino grabbed Antonio's collar and pulled his towards him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Mmph!" Antonio muffled voice said in surprise.

Lovino released the blushing Spaniard seconds later.

"You! You just sinned before God! He'll make you pay!" Mr. Vargas shouted.

"If God is going to make me pay, then I'm sure as hell He'll make you pay for being a lousy father and punching me in the face!" Lovino snapped. "Unlike you, I have a soul that can be clean! You, however, are a good for nothing bastard! _Arrivederci_, father!"

With that, Lovino dragged the still shocked Antonio out of the house, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Vargas in shocked, and Feliciano in awe.

* * *

"Lovino..." Antonio began uneasily. "Did you say that you were in love with me just to get back at your parents?"

Lovino stopped walking. "What are talking about, bastard?"

"I mean, just yesterday, you barely talked to me at all. You seemed distant, like you didn't want me there." The Spaniard explained. "And now you said that you were on love with me. I don't understand."

Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes. "For someone who is older than me, you certainly are naive. Not everyone is as mushy and stupid as you are."

"Oh... you're right." Antonio replied, laughing nervously. Then, he remembered the cupcake.

"_Dios mio_! Lovi, wait here." Antonio told him.

Lovino watched Antonio run off towards the park.

"Heh, he must have left his brain back there." Lovino muttered, a small smile on his face.

Antonio returned five minutes later, the present behind his back.

"It's about time you got back, _bastardo_." Lovino told him.

"Lovi, happy birthday!" Antonio grinned, revealing the cupcake in a container.

Lovino gasped. He forgot his own birthday!  
"H-How did you know today was my birthday, you creepy bastard?" He asked.

"You dropped your middle ID a couple of days ago, remember? And before I gave it back, I saw your birth date on there. So... here." Antonio handed his crush the cupcake.

Lovino didn't know what to say.

"Also..." Antonio continued. "I was going to tell you my feelings for you when I gave you this, but there's no point now, ha, ha..."

"Go ahead."

Antonio stared at Lovino. "What?"

"Go ahead and tell me your feelings you goddamn bastard." Lovino replied.

Antonio's breath was caught in his throat. Lovino really wanted him to confess?

"Lovino... I love you." Antonio told him. "I knew that when we first met, that you would change my life. And you did. In just one week, you were able to make me fall head over heels for you. I'm so happy I ran away to Italy, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to meet you."

Even though Lovino would never admit it to anyone, he was happy to hear Antonio tell him that he loved him. This had to be the first time in years he felt like someone wanted him.

Antonio cupped his hands around Lovino's face and leaned his head down. Lovino closed his eyes and met him halfway. As Antonio moved his lips against his, Lovino's mind exploded with happiness. How could one boy change his life so quickly?

"LOVINO~!"

The shouting of the said Italian's name made Lovino and Antonio break away.

"Who the hell...?" Lovino turned around to see his little brother running to him.

When he reached his big brother, he squeezed him in a hug.

"Don't go without me, big brother!" Feliciano cried into his chest. "I want to be with you forever and forever! I told mother and father to kiss my ass, and I went after you! Please don't leave me!"

Lovino's eyes softened as he stared down at his crying brother.

"Alright, alright, you can come. Just stop messing up my shirt."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Really? _Si grazie_, Lovino!"

"Whatever."

Antonio took Lovino's hand, causing him to blush.

"Let's go. Emma and Abel are waiting. I'm sure they have enough room in their plane for two more guests." Antonio grinned.

The trio walked towards their new life, similar to two protagonists riding off in their Mustang in the sunset.

_Nothing good can come from taking away someone's freedom of speech. However, fighting back with your promised right will set you free from those trying to take it away._

_**Finis**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! This took me about two days to write, excluding the time it took to start it over, haha! Reviews will be cuddled, loved, and appreciated.**

**Remember, I'm not tolerating any reviews preaching to me about the rules, because that would be considered interactivity, which is also breaking the rules. :3**

**7/20/12- I may write an epilogue to Censored, telling what goes on in Belgium. Someone requested this being multi-chaptered, but I may only do an epilogue. There's a poll on my profile about it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Ja ne~! **

**PRK**


End file.
